


Alone.

by ellysitive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, dream is mean, i mean its not bad bad but still, i wanted to write pain of my fave cc, idk how tags work, idk what im doing help, if i need to add more tags pls tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellysitive/pseuds/ellysitive
Summary: Basically, Quackity's stream on 12/06/20 had me thinking. He literally griefed Eret's castle and tried framing them for Karl's death but wouldn't admit to it and argued with Dream non stop about it. Dream then said "What would tubbo think?" and that got me thinking. What if Tubbo exiled Quackity? Anyways so thats how this came to be. Enjoy ig but my writing isnt that good
Kudos: 29





	Alone.

Quackity laid on the muddy ground, rain plummeting down and soaking his already dirty clothes. He was curled into a ball, his face shielded by his arms as he breathed heavily, trying to stop himself from sobbing and giving the masked man staring down at him any satisfaction.

“I tried warning you, Quackity.” Dream’s voice was low and ominous, void of any sympathy. It chilled Quackity to the bone. “I told you not to get involved, to not try, but what did you do?” Dream leaned down and gripped the other’s black hair harshly and forced the younger to look at him. There were shiny unshed tears in dark brown eyes but there was still a glimmer of determination and anger.

“I got involved because I just wanted justice for my friend who was wrongfully stripped from his kingship-” Not a second later Quackity was taking in gasping breaths after Dream had kicked him in the stomach, the netherite boots cutting into his skin. Quackity could already feel the warm red liquid soaking into his shirt. Tears involuntarily fell as he bit into his hand to hold back sobs.

“We are NOT arguing about this again. It astonishes me how you can still call your act of terroism as ‘justice for your friend.’” Dream replied and Quackity can clearly hear the anger and annoyance in the older man’s voice. It scared him. 

“Tubbo clearly agreed that it was an act of terrorism.” Quackity’s heart shattered at the mention of the younger boy. The kid he had grown to see as a little brother. Tubbo exiled him, he bought into Dream’s manipulation.

Quackity weakly shook his head, “He only did it because you turned him into a puppet of yours. He wouldn’t…” His weak voice trailed off. Dream only scoffed in response. 

“He exiled Tommy, his best friend, Quackity. What makes you think you’re so special?” Dream’s voice was malicious, knowing exactly where to strike to make Quackity break. 

Quackity let the words dance around his head, what did make him so special? 

Before he knew it, Quackity felt another sudden harsh force against his stomach. He cried out in pain but was interrupted when he let out guttural coughs that filled his mouth with the metallic taste of blood. 

“Please stop-” His pleads were cut short as the netherite boot came back down and started grinding the sharp tip against his stomach, cutting in deeper before pulling back just to slam back down. The pain was unbearable. Quackity was sobbing loudly, Spanish and English pleads mixing together but his message had gotten across. Stop. 

Blood pooled around his stomach, the smell of rain and metal assaulting his nostrils. The rain stung.

As Quackity sobbed in pain, Dream just stared down at him. The mask covered any sort of facial expression but Quackity just knows that the older man was satisfied. 

“Pathetic.” Was the last thing said between them. Dream grabbed his netherite axe and hit Quackity’s stomach just once but that was enough.

After that, Dream turned around and walked to his wooden boat resting on shore, ignoring the screams of pain and cries for help and forgiveness.

Without another word, he rowed away, leaving Quackity to die. The younger would have still been in L’Manberg had he not disrespected Dream and just minded his own goddamn business. 

\--

Quackity clutched his stomach, crying out in pain as the blood poured out fast. He watched Dream row away and cried out for him to come back.

“PLEASE DON’T GO.”

“I’M SORRY I’LL DO ANYTHING!”

“DREAM PLEASE DON’T GO!”

Quackity screamed until he spluttered blood out into the grass next to his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably as he let in gasping breaths. “Please don’t go..” He begged once again, not even caring that Dream is long gone now. His voice was raspy and breathless but he continued to beg for his life. 

His final life. 

“I’ll do better…” Quackity whimpered, his eyes drooping. He felt tired.

Quackity closed his eyes and listened to the rain hitting the ocean and his face echo in his ringing ears. It was a nice sound. 

He smiled softly, thinking back to the times where he and Tubbo hung out, back to when he built Church Prime, back to when he would play his guitar as everyone gathered around the campfire, back to when he was happy.

He’s tired. 

He took in one last breath before his heart stopped beating entirely. His body didn’t disappear into dust particles like the previous times he died, he just laid there. That was it. He was left for the world to take back.

It would take some time for anyone to find his body. 

Quackity died alone.


End file.
